gawremasteredfandomcom-20200213-history
Battlecruiser
"Behold gentlemen, what the boys in the shipyards are calling the 'Battlecruiser' its a multi-role super powerful, badass, alien killing, warmachine. This baby can't be as supportive as a cruiser with ya know, strike fighters, bombers, infantry boarding parties... well it can but - but - but less of that! It is also almost, yes, ALMOST, as powerful as battleship. Think of it as an in-between! The best of both worlds and stuff. You guys aren't even gonna be using battleships or cruisers once you get awhole of these bad boys!" - James Gardner to Military Officials The Battlecruiser is an advanced human military warship designed for military campaigns. Its sole purpose was to be multi-role between both the devastating Battleship and the supportive Cruiser. They were developed by Professor James Gardner with assistance from the Shallworth Institute of Military Technologies for the Ra'dam Federation's fleets. Classes Seraph-Class Battlecruiser The Seraph-Class Battlecruiser was the first battlecruiser employed by the Ra'dam Federation. The Seraph-Class Battlecruiser was a marvel of its time with armaments of X2 Missile Pods and six F11A2 Slug Cannons. Defensively the Seraph-Class lacked relying on standardized etched steel plating which could handle only moderate punishment. The Seraph-Class saw extremely heavy use during the Avaxius Insurgency used by both the Avaxian Fleet and the Federation Fleet. The Seraph-Class was phased out of military use by 1450. However the battlecruiser still finds its way into mercenary, pirates and colonial militia fleets. The crew consisted of 4,000 personnel. Colossus-Class Battlecruiser The Colossus-Class Battlecruiser was employed in response to issues with the outdated Seraph-Class and against the Epsilon Reterans during the Epsilon Frontier War. The Colossus-Class was far superior to that of the Seraph-Class including advanced systems including that of an onboard AI which assisted in daily routines and advised captains during conflicts. The Colossus-Class armaments included X11 Guided Missile Pods, twelve F11A2 Slug Cannons with automatic loaders and four nuclear warheads. The one thing that made the Colossus-Class a revolutionary warship was the Mass Acceleration Booster (MAB) - Which allowed used acceleration to force the ship into FTL. For navigation via MAB the onboard AI had to set the location otherwise the ship would be unable to set a course. The Colossus-Class never fully left service from the Ra'dam Federation and saw use until their fall. It saw heavy use during the early Colonial Wars. The crew consisted of 4,700 personnel. Cardinal-Class Battlecruiser The Cardinal-Class Battecruiser was consisted a 'specialist' warship as it was one of the most advanced battlecruisers to ever come out of the shipyards. Developed by Titan Corporation the Cardinal-Class was fitted with auto-loading slug cannon batteries, T14-U1 Nuclear Missile Pods, and one super-charged laser cannon as its primary weapon. The Cardinal-Class did not possess an onboard AI - however did possess advanced systems including navigational relays that allowed the ship's crew to use MAB to obtain FTL. The Cardinal-Class was not as big as most battlecruisers and could almost be compared to that of a frigate. The Cardinal-Class did have an onboard force field generator, but the ship was unable to move while the force field was active. The Cardinal-Class Battlecruiser was used much by Titan Corporation and some were even spotted in the possession of the Orisa Septim Fleet. The cost of a single ship was over one hundred million credits and was not easily obtainable by simple mercenaries or pirates, but junker versions of the Cardinal-Class are available. The crew consisted of 2,110 personnel.